The present invention relates to a baby walker provided with a frame that rolls along the ground and a seat elevated at a height above the ground to the child. The child by moving its feet along the ground may thus propel the walker along the ground. With the present invention, it is also possible to collapse the frame permitting convenient storage of the walker as may be desirable when taking an automobile trip for example and to adjust the height of the frame and seat so as to accomodate the natural growth of the child.